l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Ilex Cassine
---- Summary= Summary |-| StatBlock= Mini Stats for Combat StatsBIlex Cassine/B - Hammadryad Witch 1 Passive Perception 14, Passive Insight 19 AC 14, Fort 12, Reflex 14, Will 16 HP 24/24 Bloodied 12, Surge Value 6, Surges 8/8 Speed 6, Initiative +0 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenStone Blood/color, color=GreenWitch Bolt/color, color=GreenLight/color, color=GreenMage Hand/color Encounter Powers: color=redChameleon's Mask/color, color=redHamadryad Aspects/color, color=redGlorious Presence/color Daily Powers: color=grayAugury/color, color=grayHealing Word/color, color=grayArcane Whirlwind/color /sblock |-| Companion= |-| Familiar= |-| Fluff= Fluff Description: Her hair color changes as does the berry of the holly plant after which she was named. Most of the time it is red but some times it is white, green or black. Currently her hair is black. Background: Growing up, Ilex wanted to become a druid like her mother and followed the mentor-ship of Carpinus Betulus, the Tree Lord, for several years. However, after much searching, she found her talents lay in a different direction. Realizing she was a witch who could tame fey beasts, a long lost talent of the fey, and where the druids are unable to mentor Ilex on improving her powers, Ilex and her companions have ventured out in search of a new mentor. Hooks: |-| Math= Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +2 vs daze, dominate, and stun Hit Points Surges per Day 8 (Class 6 + Con 2) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Eladrin |-| Features= Feats *'Class:' Arcane Familiar - Ilex gains a familiar. For each familiar feat she has beyond this one, herfamiliar gains a +1 bonus to its defenses. *'1st:' Sentinel Initiate - You gain training in the Nature skill. Once per day, you can use the druid’s healing word power. You also gain proficiency with staff and totem implements. Background Benefit Aspirant of the Watcher +2 Arcana Theme Fey Beast Tamer 1st: Trained Young Owlbear Companion Race Features Hamadryad RACIAL TRAITS *Average Height: 5'6" - 6'2" *Average Weight: 130 - 180 *Ability scores: +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma or +2 Intelligence *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 squares. *Vision: Low-light vision *Languages: Common, Elven *Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Nature. *Female Only: All hamadryads are female. *Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *Forest Walk (Hamadryad): You ignore difficult terrain if that terrain is the result of trees, underbrush, plants, or natural growth. *Hamadryad Aspects: You have the hamadryad aspects power. *Oaken Vitality: Your tree heritage grants you a +5 racial bonus to Endurance checks to resist the effects of starvation, thirst, or suffocation, and you can survive for twice the normal time period before you are required to make such checks. You do not require sleep, but you must meditate at least four hours each day to absorb light (even from as small a source as a candle), soak in water, or connect with the earth beneath your feet. This meditation grants you the benefits that other races receive from an extended rest. While meditating, you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. *Tree Mind: You gain a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against effects that daze, dominate, or stun. Class Features Wizard (Witch) CLASS TRAITS *Role: Controller. You practice the first, most ancient form of arcane magic, which allows you to charm, transform, and curse your enemies. *Power Source: Arcane. *Key Abilities: Intelligence, Wisdom *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth. *Weapon Proficiencies: Dagger, quarterstaff. *Implement: Orbs, staffs, wands *Bonus to Defense: +2 Will. *Hit Points at 1st Level: 10+ Constitution Score. *Hit Points per Level Gained: 4 *Healing Surges per Day: 6+ Constitution Modifier. *Trained Skills: Arcana. From the class skills list below, choose 3 more trained skills at 1st level. *Class Skills: Arcana (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Dungeoneering (Wis), History (Int), Insight (Wis), Nature (Wis), Religion (Int). *Class features: Augury, Moon Coven, Witch Cantrips, Witch’s Familiar. |-| Equipment= Equipment Normal load: 80 lb. Wishlist |-| Tracking= Tracking 'Treasure' Starting Gold: 100 gp Total GP Earned: 100 Spent: Cloth Armor 1 gp Quarterstaff 5 gp Dagger 1 gp Adventurer's Kit 15 gp ---------------------------- Total 22 gp Remaining: 78 gp XP Total XP: 0 xp Changes |-| Approvals= Judge Comments 'Level 1' Approval 1 Everything looks in order to me! Approved by WEContact Approval 2 Status PC:Ilex Cassine/Summary|Summary PC:Ilex Cassine/Stats|Stat Block PC:Ilex Cassine/Companion|Companion PC:Ilex Cassine/Familiar|Familiar PC:Ilex Cassine/Fluff|Fluff PC:Ilex Cassine/Equipment|Equipment PC:Ilex Cassine/Tracking|Tracking PC:Ilex Cassine/Math|Math PC:Ilex Cassine/Features|Features PC:Ilex Cassine/Approvals|Approvals METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: